Suprise
by ThrobbingHand
Summary: Raven has a socking vision about Eddy that may change their friendship forever, but she's about to recieve a very unexpected suprise.


Surprise! Chapter 1 

"Hey guys! How ya doin?"

Raven walked up to Chelsea and Eddy in school, by their lockers.

"Hey Ray! Oh my G-D! Do you know what TODAY is?" Chelsea asked excitedly.

"I don't know," Ray answered, "Tuesday?"

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?" Chelsea walked off smiling, in her own little world.

Raven and Eddy stared at each other, sharing the same confused feelings.

"Anyway," Said Raven, "Eddy, you and Chelsea are coming to the Chill Grill tonight for the night club theme, right?"

"Of course, Ray," Eddy answered, "we wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Alright! We have to practice our dance a little more before tonight!" Raven ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." Eddy sighed.

Suddenly Raven zoned out into vision mode;

"Listen Ray, I wanted to tell you this for a long time," Eddy said softly, looking Raven in the eyes, than he took her hand and slowly began to lean in.

Raven snapped back and gasped. What was she going to do? Did Eddy have feelings for her? He was about to KISS her! Raven could not believe what she saw. Than she realized, what if this happens during practice? When will it happen? It would be really awkward to dance with him now.

"Oh," Eddy came back, "what time should I be there?"

"um, yeah…about that," Raven began, "I think we'll be just fine, let's just, you know, do our best, ya know? Okay…"

"But…" Eddy began.

"Well, it's time to go to class! BYE!" Raven quickly ran off.

Chapter 2 

"Hi Ray!" Chelsea ran up to Raven, "I can't wait to see you and Eddy da…" Raven shoved her hand in Chelsea's face.

"Please don't mention that, EVER!"

"Aw, does someone have butterflies in their tummy?" Chelsea teased.

"No, Chels, look…I had a vision…"

"OMG, really? It's like your psychic or something!" Chelsea joked.

"ha ha, Chelsea, SHUSH!" Raven grabbed Chelsea's mouth, "Chels, I had a vision, that me and Eddy, Eddy and…I, were about to KISS!" Raven squeaked.

"Aw, really? How… awkward… I mean… it's Eddy. And don't you guys have to dance tonight?" Chelsea asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Duh Chels."

"ooohh, well, good luck! He he…" Chelsea giggled, "Eddy likes Raven, Eddy likes Raven," Chelsea sand in a mocking tone.

"Chelsea!" Raven snarled. Chelsea began to giggle, and walked away.

How was Raven going to dance with him at the Chill Grill tonight? She couldn't bare to be near him, it was just too awkward. Suddenly, a crazy idea hit her. And idea SO crazy, it just might work! Ravens face lit up.

"Chelsea, wait up girl!"

Chapter 3 

Raven and Chelsea stood in front of the mirror in Ravens room.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Chelsea asked, doubtfully.

"Girl, its going to be FINE! You've known me long enough, you can pull this off."

Chelsea was wearing the outfit Raven was supposed to wear, but added some extra padding. Raven had also used brown paint for Chelsea's skin, so it can match her own. She also wore a wig that looked just like Raven's hair.

"Here's a pair of sunglasses, and a bandana, to cover your mouth with." Raven handed the items to her.

"but…" Chelsea was interrupted.

"No no no, no buts! Your doing this Chelsea, you can DO THIS!"

"But Ray, Eddy king of knows me, don't you think he'll be a little suspicious? And what do we do about the voice thing?" Chelsea pointed out.

"Just talk real squeaky and say you have a sore throat or something."

"Alright Ray, but I don't know if this is really going to work."

"Sure it will, girl! C'mon, lets stay positive here! We can do this! Now let's just practice some of these dance moves, shall we?"

Chapter 4 

The Chill Grill was dark with strobe lights all over. It was packed with people. It almost looked like a real club, except for the tables and waiters. Eddy sat at their usual table, waiting for them to come. Chelsea, or shall we say, 'Raven,' showed up, and sat down with Eddy.

"Hey Ray, about time you came!" Eddy said with an annoyed tone.

"he he he, yeah, he he, I know." 'Raven' squeaked.

"Hey uh, wheres Chels?" Eddy asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chelsea asked confusedly.

"Well uh, if you haven't noticed, she's not here." Eddy answered.

"She's not?" Chelsea yelled, looking around, "Eddy… OH! Um… you mean CHELSEA! Sweet, cute, intelligent girl, with the beautiful red hair."

"Um… yeah…" Eddy stared at her with a baffled look.

"Yo Ray, what's wrong with you?" Eddy asked curiously.

"Um… OH! I see, your talking to ME! Because IM Ray!" Chelsea smiled as it finally clicked into her mind.

"Yeah…" Eddy stared, "And what's wrong with your voice?"

"Oh, you know, cold, it's going around." Chelsea answered, nervously.

"And what's up with the bandara over your mouth?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know," Chelsea began to answer, "don't want to spread any germs now, do we? Look at how packed it is!"

"OK, and why are you wearing sunglasses? It's dark in here, and it's already hard to see, without sunglasses on." Eddy asked, still very suspicious.

"Well, you know, pink eye, came with the cold, I guess. Protecting others, while protecting my image!" Chelsea said, pleased with her smooth answer.

"Yeah, OK, What ever."

_Next up, Eddy and Raven!"_

"Alright Ray, let's go." Eddy began walking up to the stage when he realized 'Raven' was still sitting there, starring off into space.

"RAY!" Eddy yelled.

Chelsea stared at him blankly. Finally it clicked.

"OH, you mean ME! Because I'm Ray! Ha ha ha! Did you know that? He he!"

Eddy just stared at her, "c'mon Ray, lets go."

They started the song. Chelsea began dancing.

"Ray! It's not time yet, wait till the beat before he sings! Remember?" Eddy reminded her, angrily.

"Oh, y-yeah!" Chelsea studdered nervously

Finally it was there cue to dance. As Eddy moved to the right, Chelsea moved to the left, and stomped on Eddy's foot.

"OW! Ray!" Eddy said quietly.

"Sorry!" Chelsea whispered.

Chelsea and Eddy began to do the spins. Chelsea accidentally spun the wrong way and started to take lead, twisting his arm the wrong way forcing him to fall. Eddy just glared at her. Next, Eddy pulled her in. As he pushed her out, she lost her balance and fell into the speaker. The music began to malfunction. Chelsea went to walk around to try and fix it, as she tripped over the wire and fell flat on her face. When she got up, she had lost her sunglasses and bandana. Eddy stared at her in shock.

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea covered her mouth. Eddy grabbed her and pulled her into the back of the room.

"What is going on?" Eddy demanded.

"Look, I suggest you go talk to Raven." Chelsea suggested and walked away.

­

Chapter 5 

**Ding Dong**

Someone rang Raven's doorbell. As she opened the door, she was shocked to see Eddy, although she wasn't utterly astonished, because she had a feeling that with her luck, it wouldn't have worked out.

"Um, hi…" Raven answered, feeling a little awkward.

"Why did you bail on me, Ray? If you didn't want to dance, you should've just told me!" Eddy yelled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings…" Raven responded guiltily.

"Well," Eddy asked, "Why didn't you want to dance?"

"Um, well, Eddy…" Raven began "I kind of had a vision that… you were going to … umm…" Raven hesitated.

"what?" Eddy asked, urging her to continue.

"I had a vision that you were going to … kiss me, and I felt really awkward." Raven finally told him.

"Kiss you? But…" Eddy stopped.

"Raven, come here." Eddy demanded as he sat on the couch. Raven had than sat next to him.

"Listen Ray," Eddy began, "I wanted to tell you this for a long time…" Eddy gently took her hand, and began to lean in.

Raven was panic-stricken. Was this when it happened? Was this it? She was nervous beyond belief.

"Ray, you're a really close friend of mine, but… I wouldn't ever kiss you, or any other girl for that matter."

Raven was confused, as she just stared at him blankly.

"Raven, I'm…" He began.

"What?" Raven demanded.

"I'm gay."

Raven's mouth dropped. She was relieved that it wasn't a kiss, but she was still shocked, way too shocked to respond. This was so random. Eddy? The girl-crazy-pervert? He was GAY? How was this possible?

"Ray, say something…" Eddy asked, scared of what she was thinking, but Raven was still too shocked to say anything.

"well, I understand if you don't want to really be friends with me anymore." Eddy began to walk out.

"Eddy, wait!" Raven yelled after him, "Look, I was just kind of shocked, that's all, that was really … random. Eddy, you're my friend no matter what! I don't care what you choose to do. If it makes you happy, than that's what you have to do, and I'm behind you the whole way!"

Eddy smiled, and finally un-tensed, relieved to hear the exact words he hoped to hear, and not the dreaded reject he feared.

"Thanks, Ray." Eddy gave her a huge hug.

Yeah, it was really weird, and still was going to take some time to get used to. It wasn't what Raven ever expected to hear, from EDDY, But no matter what, Eddy is still her friend, and that was never going to change.


End file.
